Acting Out
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: When you have the power to change everything about you with a blink of an eye, sometimes you have to go further to act out.


**Acting Out**

"What have I done?" He asked as he stared into the mirror. His reflection stared back, the worried expression it sported was nothing compared to what he felt inside. He was holed up in his room, having left it only one to use the bathroom in the last two days, and his constant nagging thoughts were doing little to help the butterflies rampaging in his stomach.

Teddy Lupin was used to people staring at him. He understood that not only being an orphan to war heroes, but also god-son of the famous Harry Potter meant people were going to be interested in him – but he also had the added bonus of having vivid turquoise hair for a lot of his daily life. Even now, as a moody teenage boy, he had failed to fully master his hereditary metamorphagus powers, and it didn't help that he was a little werewolf as well. Uncle Harry had suggested keeping both of those facts about him less than widely known to those outside of his immediate circle of trust; which was still, surprisingly, small. Teddy interpreted this to mean that his Godfather thought others might find it a little strange – or even freaky. Teddy always agreed with Harry, knowing that this was the smartest option, and trusted his godfather. So, to the people around Hogwarts the elusive Edward Lupin was just constantly dying his hair to stand out.

The boy sighed, looking away from the mirror, knowing that there was very little he come do now. There was no going back. He was started by a knock at the door, and let his loose shirt fall back to its place by his waist.  
"Teddy?" His almost-brother, James called. "Yo, dude, are you okay? Mum says you haven't been seen in a few days. Are you rotting in there?" Teddy let out a soft sigh and moved to the door. His hand came to rest on the face of it, his forehead joining his with a soft thud.  
"I'm fine, James," he said through the wood.  
"Doubt it," James retorted, "'cause the last time you called me 'James', I was nine and you were blaming me for crashing your broom." The door clicked open, and Teddy peered through the small gap he made.  
"What's wrong?" James asked, his voice filled with worry at the sight of Teddy. His face was pale with worry and there were bags under his eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment before the elder almost groaned, his resistance fading. Teddy widened the gap and stepped away, allowing James inside.  
"Jamie, I – I did something."  
"What?" James voice was serious as he stared at his brother.

Teddy sighed as he looked into the mirror once more, his reflection almost egging him on. Deep down he knew that he had to tell someone, and James was the most likely to understand. He turned away from the mirror, his face set as he watched James' concern turn to confusion as he started lifting the side of his shirt, revealing what had been plaguing his mind for the last few days. There, curled on his ribs, was the sleeping figure of a wolf – its' chest moving up and down as it breathed. James' eyes were wide as he stared at the tattoo; his expression a mixture of awe, humour, and horror.

"Oh Teddy! What is Mum going to say?!"  
"You can tell her! She'd kill me!"  
"I'd actually be more afraid of Dad," James chuckled, "or Grandma!" The teen moved closer, reaching out to touch the wolf, but just before his fingers could graze the skin, the depiction of the wolf jumped to attention and growled out at him snapping its' inky jaws.  
"It doesn't liked being touched."  
"It must hate your shirt then," James said, unable to keep the smile from his voice. Teddy shot him a savage look as he dropped the fabric down, causing the animal to growl for a moment, whine in protest, and then fall silent.  
"Cute."  
"James, this is serious! I was having a bad day and somehow thought this was a good idea," Teddy's voice hitched slightly in his fear. "I told you because I thought you could help and all you've done is increase my anxiety by a million. I hope your happy with yourself."

The boys stood there for a moment, James' eyes were trained on the shirt covering the wizard tattoo. Teddy was fidgeting slightly, unsure what was happening in his brother's mind. Finally the younger Potter let out a small laugh, and just shook his head.  
"Com'on mate," he said, folding his arms, "you know that they'll understand – eventually." Teddy couldn't stop the look of rage that covered his face, or the striking shade of red his hair turned. James just laughed harder.

"No, I'm serious, bro!" James said, clapping his hand on Teddy's arm. "There was apparently a rumour that Dad has one, but he's never said anything so…" Teddy looked across at his brother with a sigh.  
"I have to tell them," he asked, "don't I?" James nodded, his lips pursed. Teddy groaned, running his fingers through his sickly brown hair, and down his face.  
"This isn't going to be fun."

James stopped halfway out the door, his eyebrows raised in question.  
"Have you named it?" he asked. Teddy paused, looking down at his chest.  
"I've been calling it Moony, after my dad," he said softly, his fingers coming up to rest over the fabric.  
"You're such a sap, Lupin," James chuckled. "I'll see you at dinner then, if you aren't ripped to pieces by the parentals."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't sweat it."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 943**

 **Ancient Runes - task #1: something irreversible  
** **ExP - "I hope your happy with yourself."**


End file.
